Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device which suppresses a current leaked through a common layer shared by a plurality of light-emitting elements, from flowing into an adjacent light-emitting element, to improve a display quality.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device (OLED device) is the next-generation display apparatus having a self-luminance characteristic. Unlike a liquid crystal display device, the organic light-emitting display device does not need a separate light source. Thus, the organic light emitting device may be manufactured into a lightweight and thin form. Further, the OLED device is advantageous in terms of a viewing angle, a contrast ratio, a response speed, and power consumption, as compared with a liquid crystal display apparatus. Therefore, the OLED apparatus is getting the spotlight as the next-generation display apparatus.